Romeo and Juliet
by sarah.etherealbliss
Summary: The Hogwarts Drama Club decides to have its first play, Romeo and Juliet and Hermione and Draco end up getting the lead roles. DraMionRry aplenty. Please R&R! COMPLETED
1. The school play

**Romeo & Juliet: A Harry Potter Love Story**

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, own nothing. Harry, Hermione, Draco, etc. etc. are the work of the fabulous J. K. Rowling. The plot, however, is mine, all mine…

**Romeo & Juliet: A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter I**

"Hey, 'Mione, come check this out!" hollered Harry Potter to Hermione Granger across the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione sighed, and carefully placed a bookmark between the pages of her book. She walked over to him. "Yeah, Harry?" Harry pointed at a notice stuck onto the wall. In big bright letters the header read "**HOGWARTS DRAMA CLUB: AUDTITIONS FOR THE PARTS OF ROMEO AND JULIET TODAY!** " Hermione stared at the piece of yellow paper. "Romeo and Juliet…? Harry, why, pray tell, are you pointing this out to me?" Harry grinned. "Well… I was thinking… maybe the both of us could write our names down? You know, to audition. Just for a joke, of course," he added hurriedly at Hermione's murderous scowl. "Harry, you know I can't act. I blush every time I lie, for god's sake. If I can't manage something as simple as that, how am I supposed to act?" Harry sighed. "Oh go on, Mione... this just for fun, anyway. Who cares if we don't get in?"Hermione pondered this for a while. "Well, I guess we _could_ audition. Just for fun, mind. But… what's in it for me? Let's say I forget my lines and make a complete fool of myself in front of everyone else watching? After all, you were the one who talked me into this…" "Uh, uh... I'll tell you a secret which you can do anything you want with?" Harry instantly regretted the rash offer. Hermione grinned evilly. "It's a deal. I wonder what time we have to be there?" wondered Hermione as she tiptoed to read the rest of the notice and sign their names on it. Meanwhile, Harry was mentally kicking himself and praying that Hermione got through the auditions with no glitches.

"Romeo and Juliet, eh? I'm bound to get the lead role," bragged Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle nodded dumbly. "Juliet, O Juliet, where art though, my Juliet?" he said, putting one hand over his heart and another thrust out. "Hur hur hur," said Crabbe and Goyle simultaneously. "Oh wait. Juliet's supposed to say that, not me. Oh well, there are scripts provided anyway."

"Urh, good acting, boss. Durh, you're bound to get the, durh, lead part…" rumbled Goyle. "Why thank you, Goyle. Here, have a Galleon," as Malfoy reached into his pocket and brought out a gold coin. He flipped it into the air towards Goyle, who made to catch it, but at the last second, Malfoy's Seeker instincts kicked in and he grabbed the Galleon, which was then placed back in his pocket. "GOD, Goyle, I can't believe you actually fell for that old trick. Honestly, you can be so thick sometimes. Anyway, I'm going for the audition now." Crabbe guffawed at Goyle's "thickness". Goyle punched Crabbe's nose. A big fight between the two cronies ensued. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Immature oafs," he muttered under his breath as he walked out of the Slytherin Common Room.

"I'm going to get the lead role. I'm going to be the star of the play. I'm going to be— Oof!" Someone collided with Malfoy, waking him out of his reverie. "Oi, you, watch your step— Oh, it's Scarhead and the Mudblood. And where are you two off to in such a hurry?" Hermione scowled at him. "Excuse me? Watch _my_ step? **You** were the one wandering around mumbling to yourself! And anyway, where _we're_ headed is of no business to you. Now if you'll excuse us… C'mon, Harry." Draco glared at the pair.

Then suddenly Draco knew where the two were going. It was so unbelievably ridiculous! Potter was actually going to audition! He was **so **going to make a fool of himself. He laughed out loud at this, attracting a few stares from some of the younger students.

Then he remembered Granger was going to audition for the part of Juliet Capulet. That's okay, he thought, I want Granger to get the part—Wait. What on earth was he thinking? Of course he didn't want Granger to play Juliet! But… he did… sort of… No! She was a Muggle-born! And besides, even if they did manage to become a couple, which was highly unlikely seeing as Granger probably hated his guts as well, what would his father say? He'd cause shame on the entire family, and for what? An attractive, smart, witty… Mudblood. He shook his head. If she ended up getting the role of Juliet and he Romeo, that would mean that sometime during the play they'd have to— Draco felt sick, yet oddly euphoric at this thought— kiss each other. What would people think? Although it was only a play, they'd still tease him. He didn't want to spend the rest of the year being called the Muggle-Lover. Draco tried to desperately distract himself up by imagining Potter embarrassing himself in front of all the other students, but after a while, it failed to work. As he walked to the Drama room, all he could think about was Granger being his Juliet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha. Sorry if this chapter's too short. Meh. This is my first fanfiction so _be gentle. _Please. Read and review!


	2. Odd Pairings

**Romeo && Juliet: A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter II**

"That Malfoy… he makes me so mad sometimes…" muttered Hermione to herself and partly to Harry. "Uh-huh…" murmured Harry, not really listening. '_She looks so cute when she's upset. NO, HARRY, YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT HER AGAIN!'_ Harry shook his head, but it didn't help. It wasn't his fault he fell for Hermione, right? And it definitely wasn't his fault that although she was already naturally pretty, she had grown even more beautiful over the summer, either. HE WAS NOT TO BLAME FOR FALLING FOR HER! Hermione used to have unmanageably thick bushy hair; now most of it was cut and she sported light, girly curls. Also, she finally managed to persuade her parents to let her use a Straightening Charm on her teeth, which did wonders for her. And her once baggy, shapeless school robes were now replaced with robes that actually fit her and modestly showed off her hourglass figure.

Harry shook his head again and looked up. They were already at the Drama room. Hermione took a deep breath, and then turned to face Harry. "Okay. You ready?" Harry tried to grin but it only turned out as a grim smile. Together they pushed the doors open. There were already quite a number of students lined up. The students were separated into two lines-- one for the girls, and another one for the guys. Harry and Hermione each went into their respective lines. Hermione was behind Padma Patil, and Harry was behind Ernie Macmillan.

Hermione looked around. She sensed someone was missing, for some odd reason. But she didn't know why, so she listened to Professor McGonagall's instructions. "… Now, I want you all to pair up with the person next to you. You will each be given yours and your partner's lines, which will be highlighted in yellow. You will memorize them, and when you and your partner are ready raise your hands, and you will come up and audition in front of us. Understood?" Hermione turned to pair up with Harry, but he was already paired up with Padma. That explained why Hermione thought someone was missing—The boys line was one guy less than the girls'. But then—

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor." Hermione looked to see who was the latecomer, hoping fervently that it wasn't— "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you're just in time. Get in line, your partner will tell you what to do." "Thank you, Professor." GreatWhy did this have to happen to her? Hermione had had the biggest crush on Draco since fifth year, as did almost all the other girls. She did almost everything she could to avoid him as so not to embarrass herself in front of him, and when they did bump into each other, Hermione always acted pissed at him, while she was secretly admiring his icy gray-blue eyes. She could look him in the eye for about ten seconds without any suspicion aroused, as she always pretend-glared at him. And now they had to pair up. They had to act **mushy **in front of the teachers and students during the audition. Great.

'_OH YEAH! WHOOO! I'm pairing up with Granger, I'm pairing up with Granger, yeah, I'm pairing up with'— _oh god. NO. He was thinking about her AGAIN. Why did this have to happen to him? '_You're pairing up with Granger, you're pairing'—_sang a little voice in his head, which he stomped out immediately. No. Granger was out of the question. The mere _idea _of it was preposterous. '_Are you sure about that?'_ purred the little voice as he got in line behind Potter. '_YES,'_ he thought angrily. '_Yes, of course I'm sure of that.'_


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Romeo && Juliet: A Harry Potter Love Story: Chapter III**

Hermione was almost nervous to face Draco. "Great. I gotta pair up with the Mudblood," she heard him mutter under his breath, emphasizing the last word. Hermione's eyes contracted into slits. "Wow, I wonder what I did to get paired up with such a slimy git," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Malfoy looked at Hermione. He raised his eyebrow with an amused smile. "Ooh, sharp, Granger. We could keep going on and on at this but right now, I'd like to try and memorize my lines. Which you seem to have." Hermione glared at her boots as she handed his script over. Draco snatched his script and muttered a reluctant " 'nks."

The pair studied their lines for about fifteen minutes before successfully memorizing them. Hermione glanced at Draco's lithe form, toned in all the right places thanks to years of Quidditch practice. '_Wha— HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! Why the_ _HELL are you thinking about Draco Malfoy in that way? He's your arch-nemesis for God's sake!' _"Well Malfoy, are you ready or not?" "Ready as I'll ever be." Hermione then put her hand up as instructed. Draco noticed that they were going to be the first to audition. He wasn't quite sure if this was a good thing or not. Draco followed Hermione up to the stage as she beckoned to him. He sneaked a peek at Hermione. She certainly was a good-looking girl, no doubt about that. '_God, why did the Mudblood have to be so pretty?' _he wondered. Sure, he had tried to make her life miserable for the past six years, but he had always felt that there was something about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, just that he was, in a way, attracted to her. '_GOD DAMNIT, MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL? NO, YOU ARE _NOT _ATTRACTED TO GRANGER! SHE IS A LOWLIFE MUDBLOOD WHO DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!'_ screamed the side of him that was still prejudiced and proud.

Soon it was time to audition. They managed their lines well, except when Granger stuttered a little at the beginning. And Draco was putting all those Drama classes he used to attend when he was younger to use. Though he hated to say it, Granger seemed like a pretty good actress as well. Who knew she had such talent? _'AARGH, THERE YOU GO AGAIN! SHE JUST GOT LUCKY, THAT'S ALL! SHE IS NOT A GOOD ACTRESS!_' '_Well, I think we have a good chance of getting the lead roles.' _said the part of him that was ever so slightly attracted to her. Which brought Draco back to the fact that if they _did _get lead roles they would have to kiss. Or at least come into very close contact. '_I don't mind_,' thought Draco. ARGH! He was doing it again. God. Why couldn't he forget about that stupid Mudblood? He shook his head.

Hermione and Draco were then called over by McGonagall, who had the faintest hint of a smile on her face. "Well done, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. In fact, although it's still much too early to tell, I dare say that the two of you have a very high chance of scoring the roles of Romeo and Juliet. But we'll soon see…" Hermione shot a horrified glance at Draco, while Draco just stared at McGonagall, dumbfounded. "Well, the two of you may leave now. Go run along…" The two shook their heads, glared at each other again and left after thanking Professor McGonagall.

"Well, Granger, I certainly hope you're happy." said Draco, stepping in front of her as she walked through the corridors. Hermione looked at him confusedly. "Thanks to your brilliant acting, we may have to pretend to be madly in love with each other during rehearsals, and the play." Hermione stared at him with an open mouth. "Wha—Excuse me? It's not my fault I acted okay. And anyway, it's not like I would've made a fool of myself on purpose in front of everyone watching. And why are you putting all the blame on me? I was watching you just now. It seems like _you've _taken some drama classes. Not that you need it, 'cause you're a natural drama queen. Besides, didn't you hear what McGonagall said? She said though we have a very high chance of getting the lead roles,** they haven't decided yet.** "

Draco glared at her, unable to find a witty comeback that was usually at the tip of his tongue, ready to be fired at someone. "Well… Just hope to God that we don't get chosen to play Romeo and Juliet. I don't think I could stand a minute having to pretend to be in love with you. "My feelings precisely, Malfoy. Anyway, if you don't mind, I'd like to get into my house." Draco looked at her questioningly. Hermione raised your eyebrow. "You're blocking the portrait." Draco turned, and found himself in front of a very annoyed-looking Fat Lady. Grimacing, he stepped to the side to let Hermione get to the portrait. She turned and looked at him meaningfully. "Now what?" he asked crossly. Hermione glared. "I've got to speak the password, don't I?" Draco cringed in embarrassment. Out of comebacks, he stomped back to his own house, but ended up tripping on his robes, and he fell flat on his face. Hermione could barely control herself; even the Fat Lady was laughing at him. This was brilliant. Two big screw-ups in one day, in front of Granger. The Malfoys never 'screwed up'. He shook his head. Falling for Hermione Granger was obviously very bad for his internal system.


	4. I'll never understand Boys

Haha. Thanks for all the reviews, guys. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Oh, and… What's a beta? And yes. My chapters are VERY length-challenged. Argh. I can't help it. Sorry. But keep reviewing, anyway. Thanks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Romeo && Juliet: A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter IV**

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor house. His audition was nothing short of disastrous. First, Padma got so nervous she couldn't speak, and when they had finally coaxed her into speaking, Harry had forgotten his lines, so they both had to spend another ten minutes rereading it. And then Padma tripped on her robe, grabbed his sleeve for support only it brought Harry down as well so they both fell with a loud thump on the stage floor. Embarrassing, but it would probably have been worse if he had to tell Hermione his secret. She probably wouldn't take it well if she knew that one of her best guy friends of six years fancied her.

"Carpe diem," said Harry as the Fat Lady swung the portrait door open. There weren't many students in the Gryffindor Common Room as most of them were still at the auditions. Harry found Hermione sitting by the fire in a big plushy armchair.

"Hi, Harry," said Hermione as if in a trance. "Hey. Oh God, I messed up big time at the auditions. You won't believe what happened, 'cause see, first Padma…" Hermione knew Harry was talking to her but right now, she couldn't be bothered listening to him so she continued staring at the fire. "…And then I ended up falling—Hermione? Hermione. OI, WAKE UP, YOU!" Hermione looked up at Harry and sighed. "Harry… Look, I'm sorry, but I'd really like to be alone right now." Harry gazed sympathetically at his friend. "Okay. That's fine. Look Hermione, I… just want you to know that if you wanna talk, I'm here for you. Okay?" Hermione looked up at him gratefully. "Yeah. Thanks, Harry," as he left her to sit by the fire.

'_Oh god… Why the hell does this have to be so _difficult_? This is so unfair. Why can't I just ignore that stupid Malfoy and get on with my own life?' _She cupped her head in her hands. Why couldn't she fall for someone else? Anyone would do, just so long as it wasn't Malfoy. Hermione had gone through a brief period in fifth year when she had a crush on Harry, but he was too preoccupied with Ginny, so she backed off and ended up falling for Malfoy again. Most of the time she wished she could just… store all her unwanted feelings somewhere she couldn't ever find them. That would make life so much easier. She let out a twisted chuckle. '_Welcome to the real world, baby.' _

She had no one to talk to. The Weasleys were skipping six months of school to study in Romania, although she didn't know what for. And although Harry's offer was nice and all, he would pretty much blow up if he knew that she had feelings for the enemy. God. This. Was. Hard. There was just so much about him that she found irresistible. His wit, charm, intelligence, good looks, and so much more. But strangely, it was the little things that made it clear that they could never be. He hated her for her blood. He hated the people she mixed with. And he was cruel to others. Was it worth sacrificing these small, yet significant things just for one guy, who, if they _did _get together, might probably dump her for someone better looking, or just leave her out in the cold just for the fun of it?

This sucked. Hermione grabbed one of the satin crimson cushions and just screamed into it. '_I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND BOYS!' _she thought miserably.


	5. Truth Potion

**Romeo and Juliet: A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter V**

"You what?" asked a wide-eyed Blaise Zabini to his best friend for the sixth time. Draco seethed. "YES, you heard correctly. YES, I HAVE fallen for the Mudblood, okay? Now will you please stop saying 'you what?'" "Oh God. Oh. My. God. Bloody hell, Draco, I thought all these years you were dead set against her… Now you'r telling me you've had feelings for her all along? Oh my God." Draco glared at his stunned friend. "Hey, it isn't exactly something I can control, is it?" Blaise took this into consideration. "Well… Do you know if she likes you back?" Draco snorted. "Get real, Blaise. This is Herm— Granger we're talking about here. She probably fancies someone else like Weasley or Scarhead." Blaise grinned craftily. "Well, there's only one way to find out…"

"My God, Blaise. I never thought I'd see the day you'd hatch a more diabolical scheme than me…" "Well, _I _never thought I'd see the day _you'd _fall for Granger. And this isn't a 'diabolical scheme', as you say it is. We're just finding out if Granger likes you or not." "Blaise. I'm telling you, she's gonna say no. And where did you find the _time _to brew this thing?" Blaise shrugged. "Always had a flask of it in my pocket. Just in case I needed it. Um… If you could stop glaring at me anytime soon, that would be great. Oh come on. If I didn't have this baby we'd _never _be able to find out if she fancies you back." Draco sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright. But not a word to anyone, you hear?" he hissed. "Yeah. Yeah. I got it, _boss._" The potion Blaise had was something similar to Veritaserum, only milder.

'Okay. So how exactly are we gonna get her to drink the potion without arousing any suspicion? We can't do it while she's at the Great Hall, people will hear. We've got to get her alone… And she hardly goes anywhere without that stupid Scarhead…" Blaise shrugged. "She always goes to the Library by herself, doesn't she?" Draco wanted to bash his head on the wall. "Yeah… But Madam Pince won't let us bring drinks into the Library. And Granger wouldn't touch anything we give her…" Blaise paced around the corridor. "Well, we could just knock her out, send her to Madam Pomfrey, wait for her to come around then give it to her." Draco stared amazed at Blaise. "Oh my God. That is pure genius, Blaise! I mean, who'd be suspicious of an innocent cup of water, right?"

_WHAM._

Blaise sighed. "Sorry, Granger," he whispered in her ear. "But we've gotta know." Draco then carried her off to the hospital wing, accompanied by Blaise.

"Uh… Madam Pomfrey? We found Hermione in the corridor. We think she walked into a wall and got knocked out…" Madam Pomfrey stared at them curiously. "Is… something the matter, Madam Pomfrey?" asked Blaise. "Oh no, dear. I just never thought… _you two _would be the ones bringing her here, that's all." The pair shared triumphant looks. "Madam Pomfrey, is it alright if we stay with her until she comes around?" She stared at them some more. "Why… Yes…. Of course…" and she led the two to Hermione's bed.

They waited.

And waited some more.

Finally Draco said, "Blaise? How hard did you hit her?" His friend bristled. "Well, I had to do a proper job, didn't I?" "Fair enough."

And they waited a bit more. Then at last Hermione began to stir. "She's coming around, Blaise! Okay, let's put the potion in now before she sees us…"

"Urgh. Wha— Where am I? Why am I here?" Hermione mumbled groggily. She looked around and saw the two boys sitting by her bedside. "And… what are _you two _doing here?" she asked suspiciously as she edged ever so slightly away from them. Draco rolled his eyes. "If you must know, Granger, Blaise and I found you knocked out just outside the Library. So we brought you here and decided to stay with you 'till you came round. Here, have some water. It'll do you good," he said as he handed her the glass. She made a face. "Malfoy, I wouldn't drink anything you gave me. Now if you don't mind, I'll just get my own water…" "Don't be stupid, Her—Granger. Look, is it so wrong if we wanna be nice to you for once? And besides, it's not like we're going to poison you or anything…" said Draco trying to hide his annoyance as he forced it into her hand. Hermione decided to take the glass but glared at them suspiciously over the rim of the glass.

The boys exchanged looks. The potion should be kicking in now…

"Okay. Granger," Draco lowered his voice before continuing. "Do you like me?" Hermione stared open-mouthed at them, trying to resist the effects of the potion. "Alright! Yes, Draco, I do!" Hermione blurted out. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as Draco whooped softly and Blaise pumped his fist. "Wh—What did you put in my drink?" she cried, staring madly at her glass. Blaise shrugged. "A milder version of Veritaserum. It's _not _the real Veritaserum, dummy, I said a _milder _version of it, so it's legal," he said as a triumphant grin started to creep slowly onto Hermione's face, which faded instantly. "But… why? And when is it going to wear off?" "Five minutes," said Blaise as Draco sighed and said softly, "Don't you get it? I… like you, okay? And I just… wanted to know if …you liked me back so we… knockedyououtandsentyouhereandwaitedforyoutocomearoundandthenweputthepotioninyourwater, okay?" Hermione sat there stunned. Her mouthed opened and closed a few times but she remained speechless. Suddenly, she shot out of bed, grabbed her shoes and ran for it as she yelled out, "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey, I'm feeling much better now okay thanks BYE!" to the matron.

The boys stared after her. "Oh God. Oh God…" mumbled Draco. Blaise cupped his forehead in his hands as Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. "I don't know what you two did to that poor girl, but you've obviously upset her. Now, out, out!" as she shoved them out the hospital wing.


	6. Sorry

**Romeo and Juliet: A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter VI**

As soon as she neared the Gryffindor house, Hermione stopped running, and started to practice her breathing. In… out… In… out… She shook her hair back, straightened her robes and continued to walk coolly back to the house and faked her smile that she used so often. She knew Harry would be on her case if he saw her upset and agitated. Hermione felt like slamming her head on the gray stone walls, but that'd only give her a really bad concussion and a trip back to the hospital wing. How could she have been so stupid? She should've known that anything Malfoy gave her would have something in it that wasn't supposed to be there. But then again… Did he really like her back? After six years of waiting could she possibly have gotten what she wanted?

'_No,_' said her pessimistic side firmly. '_It's not possible. It just doesn't work that way. You're supposed to spend the rest of your life wishing you were his and have your heart broken repeatedly when he dates other girls. No, he doesn't, _can't,_ have feelings for you.' _Those walls were so tempting… Hermione sighed and dealt with the problem the only way she knew how: blame someone else.

DAMN YOU, MALFOY! Damn you for making me fall for you! DamndamndamndamndamndamnDAMN!

Great. Now she was just being stupid. She spoke the Gryffindor password and saw Harry sitting at a table with her satchel and some other students getting ready for their classes. Then she remembered: Double Potions with the Slytherins! Oh damn, damn, damn… Hermione noticed Harry… sharpening her quills for her? That was odd. And he was placing them back so carefully too… Could he…? Nah. No way would Harry ever fall for her. Right?

Hermione and Harry just made it to the dungeons as Snape walked in. Luckily, he didn't dock any points from them. As she made her way to her seat, Hermione carefully avoided Draco's penetrating stare. Damn, why did she have to sit two seats in front of Draco and his stupid friend Blaise?

All through Snape's class Hermione wasn't taking any notes. The only thing she could think of was 'he loves me, he loves me not'-ing. She risked a sneaky glance at Draco to see if he was still staring but thankfully, he was taking notes, or at least scribbling very attentively. Just as she was about to turn back to the front, someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Blaise holding out a small scrap of paper. She took it suspiciously and opened it underneath her desk. 'Sorry' was scrawled out in big red letters, signed Blaise and Draco. She looked back and saw Draco staring at her pleadingly and Blaise chewing his lip. Well this was weird…

But still. They had **tricked**her. Hermione wrote a large NO on the paper and just as she was about to slip it back to Blaise, Snape turned to the front to address the class and his stare fell on Hermione and the pieve of paper clutched in her fist. "Oh, and what do we have here?" he asked nastily as he advanced to her desk. "Let's see, Granger passing notes? Fifty points from Gryffindor for not paying attention in class." "B-b-but sir, it wasn't me, Draco started—" "No buts, Miss Granger. Detention this Friday night at eight o'clock SHARP. Understood?" All Hermione could do was to nod. But as soon as Snape left her desk, she looked back and shot Draco the most venomous glare she could muster. Blaise gazed pityingly at his friend as he slumped down in his seat.

Bah. I know it's short. Sorry people, but I have the dreaded writer's block. This was all I could think of so far. Will try to write more as soon as possible. Please read and review!


	7. No, it's NOT alright

**Romeo && Juliet: A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter VII**

The next three days were hell for both Draco and Hermione. Hermione avoided Draco like he had contracted some sort of deadly contagious virus, which made it impossible for him to apologize to her. Hermione was shocked. Never in her life had a guy taken so much effort to just apologize to her, and this was her arch-enemy. Maybe he really _did _like her after all. But any thoughts like that were quickly squashed by her pessimistic conscience. She hated having to avoid him so, but she had her reputation to consider. And besides, what if Malfoy was just playing with her emotions? She'd make a mess out of herself all for nothing. No, it was best to avoid any sort of confrontation.

Friday night came all too soon for Hermione. Six o'clock… Seven thirty… Hermione sighed and got her stuff ready. She trudged to the Detention Room when suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. Her lightning fast reflexes kicked in as she punched the person, thinking it was Malfoy. She gasped as she saw whom she had hit: Professor Snape! "Oh my God… Professor, I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else… Oh, I'm so sorry…" Snape scowled at her as he pushed aside her outstretched hand. "Unfortunately Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall has asked me to cancel tonight's detention as she needs to see you. Your detention has been postponed to next Wednesday. Now, go."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Saved from detention! But then again, what could McGonagall possibly want with her? As far as she knew, she hadn't gotten into any trouble so far… As she ran off, Snape called out as an afterthought, "AND TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR HITTING A TEACHER!" She began the long walk back to McGonagall's office. "Granger?" Hermione bowed her head, not wanting to address the speaker. She walked faster. Another hand grasped her shoulder. "Hermione… Please. I'm sorry I got you into trouble, and I'm sorry about what happened in the hospital wing, alright?" Hermione still had her back turned, refusing to look at him. "No, it's NOT alright. Besides sorry doesn't even cover it. And… I was lying about what I said in the hospital wing. Anyway, I have to see McGonagall NOW." Draco shrugged. "So do I. Look Granger, although the potion Blaise gave you was mild, it was still effective. I know you like me and that's fine by me." Hermione whirled around to face him. "Oh, so now I've got your permission to like you, have I? Gods, I must have done something really bad to fall in love with a stupid, self centered, obnoxious GIT like you!" And with that, an angry, tearful Hermione slapped the blonde-haired boy and strode off, leaving him to nurse his throbbing cheek.

At nine fifteen, Hermione floated back into the Common Room, where Harry was sitting, with a grin that threatened to split her face in two. "Hey, Hermione," said Harry. "Why so cheerful?" Hermione couldn't help herself; she squealed. "Don't you mean Juliet?" Hermione asked, sitting down. "Hey, congrats, 'Mione! I knew you'd get the part." Hermione glowed. "Thanks. You know, I still can't quite believe it. I mean, this just feels so… surreal." Harry laughed. "Hey, you got the part. Stop complaining." She smiled. "Yeah, I know. Well anyway, I've gotta go finish my Transfiguration homework, so… see ya," she said as she got up to leave. She didn't notice Harry disappointedly pull back his arm that he was about to drape on her shoulders.

As Hermione made her way up to the girls' dormitory, she suddenly realized that McGonagall had also called up Malfoy. She froze. Then she brushed her thoughts of Malfoy being her Romeo away, blaming it on paranoia. _'I mean, there's no way McGonagall would have picked him… right?'_

Bah. Short, I know. Sorry, but I'm working on chapter 8 right now which I'll post up as soon as I'm done. In the meantime… read and review!


	8. What they Both Wanted

**Romeo && Juliet: A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter VIII**

Hermione had something to look forward to this morning. Ron and Ginny were finally coming home after six months in Romania. At least now she had Ginny whom she could talk to openly about anything. At least Ginny would understand how she felt and wouldn't jump on her because Ginny had told the older girl that she had a crush on Blaise, so basically, they were facing the same problem. "Oh yeah, Hermione, Malfoy said that McGonagall wanted to see you in the Drama Room," said Harry to Hermione just as she was about to leave the breakfast table. She froze. She felt oddly nervous, for some reason. "Um… h-he did?" she stammered. "Er… Did he say why?" Harry shrugged as he turned back to his cereal. "I dunno…Hermione? Is everything okay?" "Yeah. Yeah, Harry, everything's fine." Hermione sighed as she made her way to the Drama Room.

'_McGonagall did NOT pick Malfoy to play the lead role. McGonagall did NOT pick Malfoy to play the lead role. McGonagall did NOT pick Mal—' _"In case you haven't noticed, Granger, I'm holding the door out for you," drawled a voice Hermione unfortunately knew. She was so busy trying to convince herself that Malfoy wasn't going to play Romeo that she didn't notice she was already outside the Drama Room, and Malfoy was indeed holding the door open with, Hermione was shocked to see, a sort of bashful smile. She glared at him and roughly pushed her way in. When she looked back, she was pleased to see there was still a faint imprint of her hand on his cheek, proof that she had slapped him hard last night.

"As you know, the two of you have been selected to play the lead roles in our new play, Romeo and Juliet. We'll just do half a scene today to see how you cope. Here, take your scripts up on stage. Now, let's practice."

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel, for you are as wonderful to this night, being over my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of people that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air," read Draco. "Er. Um, o Romeo, Romeo, where are you, my Romeo? Deny your father and refuse your name; or, if you won't, swear to me our—" Hermione gulped nervously. "l-love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet," said Hermione, stammering slightly. "Well done, both of you," said Professor Flitwick cheerfully. "You two make the perfect Romeo and Juliet, you know," Hermione laughed awkwardly at this while Draco just stared at his shoes.

"Well, I think that's enough for today," announced McGonagall. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I think the both of you can leave now. Oh, and our next practice will be same time, same place next week. Understood? Good." Hermione shouldered Malfoy out of her way as she walked briskly out the door.

"Hermione, wait." Hermione wasn't sure if she should be pleased he was being so persistent, or very annoyed. She ignored him and kept walking. Draco ran towards her. "Hermione… please. I'm sorry about everything. A-about the potion, and me being an—" he sighed, "arrogant pig last night. Please. I've changed, Hermione. Look, I'm not the same person I was last year. I hate it when I see you avoiding me," Hermione faced him with sad eyes. "Malf—Draco, why do you care so much about me?" Draco looked into her eyes and said one of the best things she ever heard. "Because… I like you. A lot. So much that… I dunno, I guess you could even call it love."

Hermione looked away. Never did she think she'd see the day Draco would have feelings for her. Or even _have _feelings, for a start. Those icy gray blue eyes were filled with so much emotion…wasn't this what she wanted? Wasn't this the thing she had always dreamed about since she saw him six years ago? "Draco I… I don't know. I mean… How'm I going to tell Ron and Harry? They'll **kill **you if they find out. And… what about your friends?" He shrugged. "Blaise is really my only friend. And he already knew so… it's fine."

Then, before he knew what he was doing, Draco kissed Hermione. Shockamazementlovefearadrenaline went shooting through Hermione's mind like a bullet to her head. "Draco why the hell did you just do that?" she asked him as she tore herself away from his lips. Draco sort of hung his head. "I don't know… I just wanted to know what it felt like… I'm sorry." Hermione shook her head slowly as she watched him. Then suddenly, as if she meant to do it all along, she kissed him back. And it felt good.

This was what they had both been waiting for.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	9. Author's Note

Argh. Yes, I think I'm gonna end the story here. I JUST CANT WRITE FOR THIS ANYMORE. And anyway, it's a pretty sweet ending. SORRY TO ANYONE WHO WANTED MORE CHAPTERS. But don't worry, I'm working on another fanfiction, which is quite dark, and angsty-ish.

SO WATCH THIS SPACE.

Keep reviewing!

- sarah.


End file.
